Different Evils
by Cherry Blossom Haiku
Summary: Yellow learns there are other types of evil in the world, But Green is always there to help her. Better than how the summary sounds. Green/Yellow Friendship. Some specialshipping if you squint very hard at the end.


Green paced back and forth in his gym. The other Pokédex holders watched him, worrying for both the anxious gym leader and the missing member of their team. Although they were in Viridian, Yellow was currently not among them. Green was constantly worried about the blonde girl, and when she stopped returning calls, and stopped coming to the gym on visits, he started getting more and more anxious. And whenever he saw her in the streets, she ignored him. Plus, she was always in the company of some young boy or another, wearing dresses and short skirts, with her hair out of its usual ponytail. Seeing Yellow like that really riled up his brotherly instincts. And the fact that she was an hour late to a meeting, and the fact that said meeting could not commence until she showed up, completely infuriated him.

Finally, after seemingly endless waiting, Yellow showed up. Wearing a pale blue sundress and little white flats, with her long hair flowing down past her waist, twelve faces could hardly conceal their surprise.

"Sorry I'm late guys," the small girl began, "I was out with Brian."

"Brian?" Green began, "The same Brian who tried to burn down the gym when I became gym leader?"

"The very same. He's stayed in line though. No need to worry about him anymore. He wouldn't do anything bad anymore. He's changed." Yellow added with a very uncharacteristic giggle. Green started to yell at her, saying how Brian was a bad influence on her. Yellow shot words back at him, her usually soft eyes now in a penetrating glare.

Blue looked back and force at the two trainers. She was worried about where Yellow's attitude had come from. She knew Green had been especially worried about the younger girl, and now she was feeling worried too. When had Yellow learned to roll her eyes like that? Why had she been ignoring her friends? Blue knew something was up with Yellow, and she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"QUIET!" Blue yelled. Green and Yellow immediately stopped their fighting, and looked at their friend. Blue looked at the two with tears in her eyes, an art she had mastered from an early age.

"Yellow, tell me what's wrong." Blue said slowly, motioning at the blonde girl to come over.

"Nothing's wrong. Aren't I acting normal? You know, like other teenage girls." Yellow said with a roll of her eyes.

"No. You're acting like a brat, and not like yourself at all. What's going on?"

"I'm just acting like a teenager. Live it. Love it. Embrace it."

"Okay then…tell me about this Brian. I know how Green feels about him," Green glared at the brunette, who smirked back at him, "but I want to know how he treats you." Yellow perked up, a smile replacing the scowl this conversation had led to.

"He treats me like I want to be treated. Like a princess. Like a _girl_. Unlike some people."

Green looked at Yellow, and understood. By some people, the smaller girl had meant the Pokédex owners. She was irreplaceable. She had dressed up as a guy to find Red, and had been treated like one ever since. Green was under the impression that she liked being treated like that. When had she started to want something different?

Professor Oak cleared his throat. He had not been surprised when Yellow came in dressed like that. He knew it was bound to happen someday. She was a girl after all, and she needed to make her own mistakes, and learn from them herself. She couldn't rely on others to guide her the whole time. But he needed to get on with this meeting, no matter how interesting this conversation was to the children.

"Yellow is growing up," he thought, "and it's time for the others to see this, and let her grow up."

The Pokédex holders looked at him expectantly, and he started his lecture, hoping to help Green, Blue, and Yellow think of something else.

He didn't succeed.

* * *

Yellow ran outside. The meeting was over and she promised Brian she's catch up with him afterwards. She found him in the park, a few blocks away from the gym. He saw her, and hugged the smaller girl tightly. Brian completely dwarfed Yellow, and his dark, sharp looks were a clear contrast from Yellow's softer and lighter looks.

"Hey baby, how'd the meeting go?" Brian asked, slightly smirking.

"Boring as usual. I had to meet these new kids from Sinnoh. Apparently there's this new evil team out to conquer the world. Same old, same old." Yellow said, rolling her eyes.

"How about we have a little fun, then? Just you and me. Since you had such a boring time."

"Sound like a plan. What are we going to do? Play a board game? Should we head to my house? Or yours?"

"Nah. Let's stay out in the park. It's late; nobody's going to catch us." His smirk growing wider and wider, and an evil glint started flickering in his eye. He pressed his lips heavily against hers, a hand creeping down her dress.

Yellow fought to get away. But he was so much bigger than she was. She knew she had to get away from him. Green was right. Brian was no good. She had to get away, she had to. Somehow, she managed to escape his grasp, and she ran. She ran towards the exit of the park, tears falling out of her eyes in a steady stream as her feet moved across the path. Brian was running after her, he wanted her after all. And he always got what he wanted.

She made it out of the park, and turned in the direction of the gym. Green would help her. He was her big brother in every way, except for the fact that they were not related in anyway. She turned her head behind her quickly, to see if Brian was catching up. He was. At this rate she would never get to the gym on time. She ran faster. Three blocks left. Two blocks. One. And she was outside the doors of the gym. She pounded on the door.

"Green! Green! It's me! It's Yellow! Open up please! Help!" Yellow screamed, choking slightly on her falling tears.

Green was training his Pokémon when he heard her. He practically flew to the door, and opened it to find a scared, sobbing Yellow, and an angry Brian, coming closer towards her. Green instinctively pushed Yellow inside the gym, and stood to face the younger boy.

"I don't want you to go near her anymore! You hear me? Yellow is my friend, and my sister. And you don't deserve her. And if you go near her again, you will have to face me." Green punched Brian in the face, and slammed the door. He turned around to find Yellow still sobbing, dress slightly wrinkled, hair tangled. And in a moment of rare compassion, he walked up to her, and hugged her. Yellow, shocked by his actions, let him hug her. She cried into his shirt, with little murmurs of apologies coming out at random intervals. And she truly meant these apologies. She should have listened.

When she had calmed down, Green led Yellow into the living quarters of the gym. He sat her down in a chair and went into the kitchen to make her some hot tea. While she was drinking the tea, eyes puffy from crying, he talked to her, as he had remained quiet towards her the entire time before.

"What happened to you? And don't mean with Brian." Yellow looked at him for a second, and then looked down.

"I guess, well, I wanted to be treated differently by people. I don't like to complain though. And I really don't mind how you guys treat me. I like being treated like that, don't get me wrong, but sometimes it's nice to be treated like a girl instead of a boy, that's all."

"Is it all Yellow?" Green asked calmly, "Because there seems to be something else."

"Fine," she sighed, "I liked acting like that, to a degree. I didn't like ignoring you guys, but I liked the attention I got from boys." Yellow giggled slightly at Green, whose face when from concern to shock,

"Green, do get it in your head that I am a girl. I do get crushes. No need to go over protective on me. I get it. We're like brother and sister, but you aren't my brother. Though that would be pretty cool."

It was Green's turn to laugh,

"I think Red's more of a brother to you than I am." Yellow looked down again, face slightly red,

"Not Red. He's, well, something different. Something special."

And Green understood fully then. The change in behavior, the clothes. It all made sense.


End file.
